


The Silence That Follows

by Spook123



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set from after Ruth dies. From Erin's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence That Follows

Dimitri and I held hands as we walked away, knowing that neither one of us wanted to let go. We left Harry there with her. His body shaking with emotion, racked with guilt. Him not knowing what to do with his hands because they were covered in blood, her blood. We walked in silence, the inevitable running through our minds. Should have done something, should have been faster, It's my fault. As we walk we silently console each other tell each other it's going to be ok. When we reach the bunker we sit in silence, not knowing what to say. Then Callum joins us, still silence. We sit there and think of Harry and Ruth and the look in their eyes as she fell to the floor Everything from there is a blur. The car drive back to London , the swishing of the pods as walk onto the grid. We all see her desk but turn our heads away trying not to look. The Home Secretary is there, he offers his condolences and we go to the briefing room. Dimitri and I are still holding hands as we sit down, not daring to let go. We sit down, Callum, Dimitri and me. Are we going to be the last ones left we think. Tariq, Ruth and Harry ? Will he stay racked with guilt, will all that pain finally catch up with him. The Home Secretary debriefs us, consoles us, tells us how wonderful she was. We still sit there seeing the look on Harry and Ruth's faces us she took her final breath Dimitri drives me home that night. We sit in silence in the car as I try to get my game face on. So I can go home and pretend everything is alright. As we pull up at my house I get out and so does he, he walks me to my door and then follows me in, somehow knowing this is what I want him to do. Rosie runs up to me a gives me a a big, her five year old innocence reminds me of everything that has happened and what I never want to happen to her. As she runs back into the kitchen I see the look on Harry's face as he sits there with his only love. Dimitri stays with me that night. Neither of us sleep. We sit down stairs on my sofa and watch Tv, trying not to think about what had happened. Normally we might have done something, kiss perhaps. Not waste this opportunity. But tonight we can't because we know that somewhere Ruth and Harry should be together but aren't. The next morning we walk onto the grid together. The swish of the pods reminds us of last night. Her desk as been cleared already, she is already fading, being wiped away. We see Harry in his office just sitting there, staring at her empty desk. We sit down and just sit there, in silence. We know that if she could see us now she would be angry. She would want us to get back out there. To be keeping out country safe. To be protecting what she had died for. But today there seems to be no point. And all we see is her face as she slowly slipped away.


End file.
